Friends: Season 11
by taylorduncan
Summary: This is what I think Friends: Season 11 would be like.  It's written in script form.  I plan to update every Thursday.  I'm not even close to being as funny as the writers.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was really depressed when Friends ended and I cry every time because I know that they never made any more episodes. NOT EVEN A REUNION! ='( But anyway I've always wanted to make a season eleven of this show. Now I'm going to! Yay me! lol This is the only story that I'm writing that isn't Twilight. Kool! Okay, well here's episode 1 of Friends: Season 11**

The One Where Everyone Moves:

_Scene opens in Central Perk. Monica and Chandler are sitting on the couch with Phoebe playing with the twins, Rachel and Ross are sharing the arm chair, and Joey is at the chair next to the table._

Phoebe: I'm going to miss this.

Rachel: I know. _Looks at Monica and Chandler_ I can't believe you guys are really leaving.

Ross: I'm going to miss you so much.

Monica: I can't take it anymore. Let's tell them.

Chandler: Okay. You know how we told you guys we sold the apartment? Well, we didn't. _Looks at Ross and Rachel_ It's all yours if you want it.

Rachel: Really?

Ross: Are you serious?

Monica: Yeah! So do you want it?

Rachel and Ross: Of course!

Monica: Perfect! I'm so excited.

Rachel: Me too!

_Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler all hug_

Joey: You're going to be living across the hall again.

_Joey hugs everyone_

Rachel: Should we start packing?

Ross: Sure! Do you guys want to help us?

Phoebe: Oh I would, but Mike and I have plans.

Joey: I'm not doing anything.

Rachel: Perfect! What about you guys?

Monica: Oh, we can't! We have to get the twins home for lunch and then they need a nap. Shoot!

Ross: Okay. We'll see you guys later then?

Chandler: Yeah. We'll call you.

_Everyone stares at Chandler_

Chandler: What? I can plan on calling people.

Everyone except Chandler: Whatever.

_Scene ends and opens in Ross' apartment. Rachel, Ross, and Joey are all putting things in boxes_

Rachel: Wow you have way more dinosaur crap then I thought!

Ross: Hey! It's not crap. These are very valuable. Most of them are real. Be careful because they're expensive.

Joey: Look, there's still a price tag on this one! Made in China 99 cents.

Rachel: Wow. 99 cents is a lot of money?

Ross: Well, that one obviously isn't real.

Rachel: Apparently, neither is this one! Made in Mexico.

Joey: Look! Made in Indonesia.

Rachel: Made in Dubai.

Joey: Made in England.

Rachel: Made in Italy.

Ross: Okay you can stop now! So, they're fake! Who cares?

Joey: You lied.

Ross: You're right Joey. I'm sorry.

Joey: It's okay man.

_Ross and Joey hug and Rachel stares. Scene ends and opens at Monica and Chandler's house. They are just walking in._

Monica: I miss everyone!

Chandler: I know you do sweetie. I'm sorry.

Monica: Let's go back!

Chandler: Monica, we can't.

Monica: But Chandlerrrrrr.

Chandler: No. Now come on. We have to feed the twins.

Monica: Fine.

_Scene ends and opens in Phoebe and Mike's apartment. Phoebe is on the couch and Mike is in the kitchen._

Phoebe: Um Mike I need to talk to you about something.

Mike: What is it?

Phoebe: Can you come sit down? It's important.

_Mike walks over to the couch and sits down._

Mike: What's going on?

Phoebe: I'm not really sure how to say this . . . but . . . I want a baby.

_Mike starts blinking spazztically._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I am Sammie-Jayne you might have read some of my stories anyway, xXx Alice the Pixie xXx has asked me to co-write the story and I agreed. Please read and comment at the end thank you.  
Chapter 2:

Scene opens where it left off with Phoebe telling Mike that she wants a baby.  
Mike: Really! Now?  
Phoebe: Not yet but I will in the future like in a few months probably.  
Mike: Oh, Umm I'm not ready yet but maybe in a few months I will be.  
Phoebe: Okay, I can wait for a little bit. How long we talking about here?  
Mike: The most will be Two to Three months.  
Phoebe: Sure I can wait for Three months.  
Mike: Great for a start I thought that you were trying to tell me that your pregnant.  
Phoebe looks away and says: Yeah not yet Mike, But I will be soon hopefully quickly.  
Mike: Well anyway, I have got to go now I'm going to meet my brother.  
Phoebe: Have fun Honey!  
Mike kisses Phoebe on the cheek and he leaves. Phoebe picks up the phone and dials Monica's Phone number.  
Monica: Hi Pheebs!  
Phoebe: Hi, Are you busy?  
Monica: Not really just looking after the twins at home. Why?  
Phoebe: Can you come over to my place please?  
Monica: Okay, Let me just tell Chandler and he will look after one of the twins for me.  
Phoebe: Okay, I will see you in about half an hour?  
Monica: Yep, I will see you soon.  
They both hang up the phones and an hour later Monica knocks on Phoebes door and enters with Jack in his baby carrier.  
Monica: Hey, What's up? You sounded really depressed on the phone!  
Phoebe: I am, Mike said he wants to wait to have a baby!  
Monica: So, What's the problem with that?  
Phoebe: I am kind of already pregnant!  
Monica: Sweetie that's a good thing!  
Phoebe: Yes but Mike doesn't want a child yet.  
Monica: He had Nine months to get used to the idea.  
Phoebe: Actually it's more like 5 months, he has to get used to it.  
Monica: Your already 4 months Pregnant and you didn't tell anyone? It makes sense I thought you were just getting fatter.  
Phoebe: Hey! I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anything to happen and everyone have to feel sorry for me and the more I waited the harder it got for me to tell people.  
Monica: So no-one knows but you, me and the doctor.  
Phoebe: Yes! You should really listen more.  
Monica: I do listen to people. When are you going to tell Mike?  
Phoebe: I was going to tell him today but now I'm not! Maybe tomorrow.  
Monica: Phoebe You cannot keep putting it off what happens in 5 months when the baby is born.  
Phoebe: I will definitely tell him tomorrow.  
Monica: That's good, You want to come down to the Coffee place and see everyone.  
Phoebe: Yes! I am going to tell them all what's going on.  
Scene fades out and in Monica and Phoebe get ready and leave Phoebe and Mikes apartment and go into the Coffee house with Jack in the carrier. They all greet Phoebe and Monica when they get down to the Coffee house, Ross and Rachel are sitting in the green chair beside the couch together, Joey is sitting in one of the chairs at the small table. Monica sits down next to Chandler on the orange couch, Phoebe stays standing up and everyone looks at her.  
Chandler: Why don't you sit down Pheebs? You don't take up that much space!  
Monica: Shut up Chandler, Let her talk.  
Rachel: Never comment on a woman's weight especially if you are not married to them.  
Ross: Yeah, I made that mistake a few times. Believe me the punishment is not nice!  
Chandler: Dude I get punished all the time, Have you even met Monica?  
Monica: Oh so that's how it is well how this is for a punishment, you are sleeping on the couch tonight and you have to do the dishes for a week.  
Chandler: Whats the point with the dishes you will just wash them again anyway.  
Monica: You're right it will now be no sex for a month!  
Joey: Wow dude not a good punishment there. I never had a punishment like that before; Pheebs tell us what you needed to.  
Phoebe: Okay, I am 4 months Pregnant and Mike doesn't know yet, but I'm telling him tomorrow.  
Scene fades out and in again. They all get up and congratulate Phoebe. Later on Ross and Rachel are in their own apartment in bed talking about Phoebe and Mike.  
Rachel: I feel so happy for Phoebe and Mike.  
Ross: Me too! I can't believe she hasn't told Mike yet though.  
Rachel: I know, I mean I would tell you straight away.  
Ross: You didn't with Emma.  
Rachel: It was only because Monica and Pheebs worked it out and I was going to tell you just waiting for after the wedding, and we weren't even in a relationship then.  
Ross: Yeah, I suppose so. Do you want more kids?  
Rachel: I think I would like one or two more, I want to work on our relationship a bit more first though.  
Ross: Yes, I didn't mean now just in the future.  
Rachel: Right, When we are living in Scarsdale and complaining about the taxes.  
Ross: Yeah, I don't want to live there anymore.  
Rachel: Where would you want to move to then?  
Ross: I really like that house next door to Mon and Chandlers that is up for sale.  
Rachel: Me too, But we can't afford it and I don't want to move into a house yet to be honest.  
Ross: Okay But you might want to tell the retailor that sold it to me.  
Rachel: Oh my god, you bought us a house next to Monica and Chandler?  
Ross: Yes, I got a big raise at work and I really wanted that house and secretly know you did too.  
Rachel: Thank you Ross, I love you!  
Ross: I love you too!  
Scene fades out and we see Joey he is with a woman entering his apartment.  
Woman: Nice place you have here!  
Joey: Thank you Katie, You want anything?  
Katie: Only you. Goes over and kisses Joey, He pulls away and askes her something.  
Joey: Do you want a actual relationship with me?  
Katie: I will be willing to make it work if you are Joey.  
Joey: Good I keep dating and finding women, who I don't even like but you I really like.  
Katie: Good because I really like you too .  
Joey: Good, Do you like sandwiches?  
Katie: Yes also Pizza, Beer and Baywatch I like to talk about my underwear too.  
Joey: You are the female version of me.  
Katie: Really that's a good thing we get along then. Do you know what else I like?  
Joey: No. What is it?  
Katie whispers something in Joey's ear he looks surprised but happy at the same time and they run off into his bedroom. The scene fades and the credits roll. 

Thanks to everyone has read and to people who comment. xXx Alice the Pixie xXx will be writing the next chapter.


End file.
